La Paradoja de Teseo
by Amphisbne
Summary: [Chica Vampiro] En lugar de ser condenada a una manilla y a la vigilancia de Isadora Rasmussen en el capítulo 26 (Daisy ¿Culpable o Inocente?), Daisy es condenada a un mes en el Mundo Vampiro y a servicio social con Mirco. Y algo empieza a transformarse. Mirco/Daisy.
1. El trato de Orfeo

_"...la nave en la que regresaron de Creta Teseo y los jóvenes atenienses tenía treinta remos, y en Atenas se conservaba desde la época de Demetrio, remplazando las tablas estropeadas por otras nuevas y más resistentes, de modo que se había convertido entre los filósofos en un ejemplo de la identidad de las cosas que crecen; algunos decían que la nave seguía siendo la misma, mientras que otros aseguraban que no lo era."_ **\- La Paradoja de Teseo**

* * *

La audiencia de conclusión del caso de Ismael Morgott había terminado, y Daisy O'Brian se preguntaba si podía haberle ido peor. 500 vampipesos, una manilla y además Isadora Rasmussen otra vez pegada a su espalda. _Si no fuera vampira, tendría ganas de matarme_, pensó Daisy.

Pero Mirco se volteó de golpe y se acercó al escritorio del juez. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la superficie con tanta vehemencia que el juez se echó para atrás.

\- Señor juez, yo quiero apelar la condena.

Todos en la sala voltearon a mirarlo: los agentes de la Guardia Vampira lo observaron con interés distante, Catalina Vladimoff hizo mil caras y Zaira buscó con la mirada a Daisy. _Qué le pasa_, parecían preguntarle los ojos verdes de su amiga. Pero Daisy no tenía idea: sólo sabía que, en efecto, las cosas sí podían empeorar. _¡Tengo que aprender a dejar de tentar al destino!_

\- Señor Vladimoff, por Drácula – respondió el juez con frustración - le dimos una condena excepcionalmente liviana, tanto a usted como a la señorita. Déjeme recordarle que, como acabo de decir, Daisy O'Brian es reincidente, y si no fuera porque este tribunal tiene sed – digo, si no fuera porque este tribunal tiene integridad y compasión, la conducta de su…amiga tendría un castigo infinitamente más severo.

Mirco, sin embargo, no se retiró del escritorio.

\- Yo sé, yo sé. Pero…pero es que yo creo que no deberíamos cumplir nuestra condena de esa forma. Es una invitación a que nos metamos en más problemas.

\- Señor Vladimoff, ¿qué está insinuando? Yo le recomiendo que no ponga al Concejo en su contra.

\- Mirco – le dijo Daisy entre dientes – _nos vas a meter en más problemas_.

Pero Mirco la ignoró.  
\- Bueno, y si… ¿si acordamos una multa más alta, con servicio social comunitario además?

\- Mirco…

\- Nos comprometemos al doble de la multa cada uno, más servicio social, si reconsideran lo de la manilla para ambos y lo del agente para Daisy.

\- ¡Mir-_co_!

Nadie le puso atención a Daisy. Al contrario, el ofrecimiento de Mirco causó un murmullo suave en la sala. Hasta Isadora se acercó a ver qué pasa.

El juez se llevó una mano a la barbilla y los miró tan fijamente que Daisy tuvo que resistir el impulso de cerrar los ojos y decir 'mente en blanco'. _Si el juez pudiera leer mentes, hace rato estaríamos en peores problemas. No pasa nada si nos mira así…espero_.

Después de cinco tensos minutos, el juez puso ambas manos sobre el escritorio.  
\- Bueno señor Vladimoff. Plantéenos su propuesta.

* * *

\- Yo no entiendo por qué no pudiste dejar las cosas como estaban Mirco. En serio.

Daisy, abatida, se dejó caer sobre el sofá de los Vladimoff sin mucho cuidado. No se había terminado de acomodar cuando un taconeo furioso la puso a jugar a la estatua.

\- A ver niña, tras de que metes en problemas a _mi hijo_ una y otra y otra vez, ¿me vas a dañar los muebles? ¿Ese es el agradecimiento que me das por acogerte en mi casa _otra_ _vez_? ¿Después de que tu mamá desquiciada me atacó? ¿Después de llevarte a mi hijo para el mundo mortal y de corromperlo?

Ciega de ira, Catalina ni siquiera se quedó en la sala para ver si Daisy iba a tratar el sofá con más cuidado: atravesó el cuarto en tres pasos y se fue pasillo abajo en un revuelo de faldas negras. Un golpe de puerta más tarde, unos chillidos de indignación agudos empezaron a filtrarse por la casa.

Por una vez en la vida, Daisy no podía culparla. Gracias a la intervención de Mirco, el Concejo Vampiro había ajustado su pena. Reconsideraron lo de Isadora (quien se infló como un pavo cuando la relevaron de su cargo) y se retractaron de las manillas rastreadoras, pero los condenaron a _un mes_ en el Mundo Vampiro. Un mes, más miles de vampipesos, más un número indefinido de horas de servicio social, dependiendo de lo que Mirco le propusiera al Concejo en las siguientes 48 horas. Si él no proponía nada por su cuenta, barrerían calles durante un mes.

Para colmo, como la casa de Daisy quedaba en la superficie, el Concejo en su "infinita misericordia" había decidido que quedaría bajo la tutela de Catalina, por "su amistad con la familia". Se sorprendieron mucho cuando su bondad fue recibida con cara de funeral por parte de Ulises O'Brian y con una indignación volcánica de Ana McLaren.

Catalina Vladimoff no dijo nada. Mirco le quitó la voz antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para protestar (y se disponía a hacerlo cuando Mirco la silenció). Pero el truquito sólo les duró hasta que salieron del Palacio de Justicia. Desde el instante en que pudo hacerlo, Catalina no se guardó su ira.

En ese instante, como si le hubiera leído la mente, los chillidos de Catalina subieron una octava. Daisy se preguntó cómo no se había roto ningún vidrio.

Julieta Vladimoff suspiró.

\- Bueno, yo creo que eso es señal de que me tengo que encerrar. No quiero estar por allí cuando mi mamá termine de hacer pataleta. _Pap-PAP. _Quedas en tu casa, y no te preocupes, que después del primer día, mi mamá simplemente te va a ignorar. Ah, y con la rabia que tienen con mi hermano, va a estar muy ocupada peleando con él como para tratarte mal. _Pap-PAP._

En vez de arriesgarse a transitar por el pasillo, Julieta le sonrió amigablemente a su hermano y a Daisy y atravesó una de las paredes, probablemente camino a su cuarto.

Daisy suspiró. Enterró la cara en el brazo del sofá y sofocó sus deseos de gritarle al vacío. _Un mes desaparecida del colegio - ay no, si mis papás no se inventan algo bueno, me van a echar. Un mes lejos de mi casa - y lejos de Vicente. _Su castigo no la obligaba a estar confinada a la residencia Vladimoff, pero su hermanito era mortal y no podía entrar al Mundo Vampiro._ Un mes casi sin ver a mi familia, porque no pueden estarme visitando acá. Un mes de odio de parte de la mamá de Mirco._

_Y la peor parte, _pensó Daisy angustiada,_ un mes sin ver a Max. _Max estaba aplicándole la ley del hielo otra vez, cortesía su rivalidad musical con Mirco. No había tenido forma de aclarar las cosas con él, ni iba a poder avisarle qué estaba pasando. Para efectos prácticos, su relación había terminado.

\- Mirco, discúlpame que te lo diga, pero ¿si no fuéramos amigos? Te tendría que odiar.  
Daisy despegó la cara del sofá y recorrió la sala con la mirada, buscando a la fuente de su desgracia.

El hacedor de desgracias seguía donde había estado desde que entraron, recostado contra la puerta que daba a la calle. Por su cara pasó un raudal de emociones y no todas eran negativas. Daisy se enojó aún más. _Si te pones feliz porque vamos a pasar un mes juntos, Mirco Vladimoff, prometo por mi abuelito que te voy a entregar a los Vamplox empacado para regalo._

Pero Mirco no se puso a celebrar. Cuando finalmente la miró, había culpa en sus ojos.

\- Discúlpame, ¿sí? Yo no creí que fueran a obligarnos a estar aquí un mes encerrados.

\- ¡Pero yo te dije y te rogué y de todos modos te dio por apelar!

\- Pues la verdad Daisy, no me arrepiento.

\- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Tu nunca te arrepientes de nada porque eres un descarado!

\- ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues perdón por haber querido hacer menos horrible tu castigo!

\- ¡Pues cómo sabías qué quería yo si ni siquiera me consultaste qué le íbamos a decir al Consejo!

Mirco abrió la boca para contestarle, pero la cerró de repente.  
\- ¿… nos estás oyendo? Sonamos como tu papá y mi mamá. O de pronto hasta nuestras mamás, cuando se pelean.

Daisy sintió el calor delator de la vergüenza en su cara. Esta no era su casa, y aunque Catalina la odiara, eso no le daba derecho a gritarle a sus anfitriones.  
\- Si, sonamos un poquito….

_¿Un poquito? – _la voz de Julieta resonó entre las paredes_\- Si no fuera porque tienen voces distintas, yo habría pensado que eran mi mamá y Ana McLaren alegando otra vez._

Mirco le dio unos golpecitos a la pared.  
\- Perdón Juli. Ya no vamos a gritar más.

Daisy respiro profundo, haciendo un esfuerzo consiente por dominar su rabia. _OK, pensemos…por lo menos me libré de Isadora. Y del examen de Español. Y…Mirco es tu amigo. Lo que hizo fue para ayudarte a ti, como casi todo lo que hace siempre que te metes en problemas.  
_  
\- Tu hermanita tiene razón. Y…discúlpame. Pero yo no entiendo a qué horas se te metió en la cabeza que llevarle la contraria al juez iba a ser bueno, Mirco.

\- Daisy, a ver ¿escúchame sí? - Mirco se despegó de la pared con afán y se dirigió al sofá. Se sentó al lado de Daisy y, con una delicadeza que parecía imposible para unas manos tan grandes, le cogió los dedos de la mano izquierda.

\- Mira. Tu y yo sabemos que nunca habríamos podido estar a más de un metro de todo mortal por quién sabe cuanto tiempo. Tus problemas amorosos aparte – y al decir eso Mirco no pudo resistir hacer una mueca de disgusto – los mortales no entienden de distancias físicas. ¿Qué tal que alguien pase corriendo y te choque? Eso cuenta. Si alguien se te hace muy cerca en una fila también cuenta. Yo no se por qué no nos clavaron por lo menos 50 años, pero este cuento de las manillas iba a terminar con alguno de los dos en la cárcel, y apenas reflexiones un poquito te vas a dar cuenta de que tengo razón.

Daisy lo miró aterrada. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio.

\- OK Mirco…OK. Tienes razón, no lo había pensado y la verdad escuchándote, tiene sentido. Pero independiente de eso, no entiendo como pretendes que paguemos toda esa plata y además cumplamos con servicio social. ¡Yo ni siquiera tengo mis propios vampipesos! Los que recibo me los dan mis papás.

\- Pues no vas a necesitar pedirles nada, porque con un concierto de beneficencia vamos a cumplir con ambas condiciones.

Esa no era ni remotamente la respuesta que esperaba Daisy. Contuvo el aliento un momento, esperando que él le dijera que todo era un chiste, pero Mirco la siguió mirando con una seriedad alarmante.

\- ¿Un concierto?

\- Sí, piénsalo. Ya ambos sabemos hacer música, Zaira nos puede ayudar con el bajo, y como el concierto sería acá abajo, yo sé que Drago nos ayudaría con la batería. Y ya, listo. Yo ya tengo diez años de experiencia en montaje de conciertos, tengo los contactos, tengo los equipos. Hasta tengo el público.

\- Hm. Pues…pues no es _tan_ es mala idea. Pero Mirco, no se qué tan bien se venda. A ti te aman acá abajo, pero tus fans me odian.

\- Con eso no hay lio, porque con los fans de ambos y con tus fans basta y sobra.

\- ¿Fans nuestros? ¿Fans _mios_? ¿Qué?

Mirco le sonrió con dientes y colmillos.  
\- Ya te muestro, ya mismo te muestro…  
Desapareció por el pasillo, hacia la derecha. Unos minutos más tarde volvió con el vampicompu de Julieta abierto, y lo colocó sobre las rodillas de Daisy.  
\- Míralo tú misma.

En la pantalla había un correo electrónico.

* * *

**TO:** MircoRock   
**FROM:** Raul.666 

Hola Mirco, así van los números:

Daisy: 1.550.000  
Maisy: 950.000

Vi el video que me mandaste. Muy bacano. Esa nena baila mejor que Shakira. Me cuenta si es posible eso que hablamos.

\- Raul

* * *

Daisy recorrió la pantalla con los ojos varias veces a ver si se estaba perdiendo de algo. Aparte de la cantidad absurda de correos en la bandeja de entrada de Mirco, no había nada que le explicara qué tenía que ver.

\- OK, veo un correo electrónico de un Raúl, pero la verdad no entiendo nada.

\- Raúl es mi representante. Le ha estado haciendo seguimiento a una tendencia en el correo de los fans desde febrero.

\- ¿Y por qué febrero?

\- Pues…porque fue en febrero…porque en febrero fue que te presenté como mi novia en esa rueda de prensa que no te gustó, ¿si te acuerdas? ¿Cuándo nos tiraron basura? Raúl estaba allí.

\- Ah. Sí. Ya me acordé.  
_Y ahora que lo hice,_ pensó Daisy, _voy a hacer todo lo posible por olvidarlo otra vez_.

\- Bueno, desde entonces, las fans te siguen teniendo presente.

\- No se si tenerme declarada 'vampira no querida' es igual que tenerme presente.

\- Algunas lo hacen para mal, claro, pero a otras les pareciste muy simpática. Y no solamente eso. Resulta que desde el concierto en el auditorio del colegio, hubo una _explosión_ de apoyo hacia ti. Y ahora, nos está escribiendo gente que no tenía ni idea de quién era Mirco Vladimoff, y que empezó a escucharnos ahorita. Por ti.

Daisy sintió que el piso se le escapó de debajo de los pies. ¿Había gente – bueno, vampiros - escuchándola? ¿Le escribían a Mirco, preguntando por _ella_? Sonaba casi increíble.

\- ¿En serio están preguntando por mí?

\- Están _clamando_ por ti. Es más, yo creo a estas alturas ni siquiera deberíamos llamarlos fans míos. Estos son tus fans, Daisy. ¿Ese millón? Son los correos que nos han llegado, a la página y en papel, preguntando por ti.

\- Uy…

\- Si. Considérate oficialmente una famosa del Mundo Vampiro. Te felicito. Y gracias a eso, un concierto entre los dos sería un hit. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es escoger una causa que nos quiera, convocar a los patrocinadores, y listo.

\- OK. Pero ¿y las multas? Porque si vamos a hacer un concierto benéfico no es para que nos den la plata a nosotros.

\- Muy fácil. Mañana regreso con el Concejo, les planteo lo que vamos a hacer, y les propongo que nos den por pagada la multa si pasamos un umbral. Si eso no les gusta, me va a tocar quitarte el gusto de escoger la causa. Pero lo que les voy a vender es que esos fondos van a quedar mejor administrados en manos de una fundación o una ONG que en el erario, y que igual va a ser para beneficio de nosotros el pueblo.

\- ¿Erario?

\- Pues sí, el erario, el tesoro público, de donde saca plata el gobierno para hacer cosas por nosotros. Para eso se supone que es la plata de las multas, para beneficiar a los demás.

\- Mirco, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de multas y de pagos de multas?

-…

\- Mirco…

\- Pues…

\- ¡Mirco!

\- Ya, OK.  
Mirco se corrió un poco, como para que nadie lo escuchara. A Daisy le pareció chistoso, hasta que recordó que Julieta podía atravesar paredes.

\- No importa qué te diga mi mamá. Yo nunca he sido un vampiro modelo. No he tenido problemas con el Concejo porque, antes de dedicarme a la música, sabía cómo pasar desapercibido. Desde que soy famoso las cosas son más difíciles porque si no son mis fans, son los paparazzi y las revistas de chismes y bueno, todos te miran. Pero cuando en serio no puedo resistirme…tengo todo un equipo que me cubre.

\- ¿O sea que la imagen de rebelde no es solo mercadeo?

\- Para nada. Mis días de tirar piedra ya se acabaron, pero sigo pensando que las normas a veces hay que…evitarlas.

Mirco le sonrió como sonreía en sus videos musicales: como el gato que rompió el vaso y lo volvería a hacer con todo lo que encuentre a su paso. Daisy nunca había notado lo natural que se veía esa expresión en su cara.

\- Casi se me olvida, ¿quién es Maisy?

\- Ah…eso.

Toda la confianza de unos minutos antes se le escapó a Mirco. Se puso aún más pálido de lo normal.  
\- Yo quiero aclararte que esto no fue idea mía y que tal cual como acordamos, somos amigos…¿Cierto?

\- Claro Mirco, somos amigos. Somos muy buenos amigos. Es más, creo que eres mi mejor amigo – después de Lucía, claro.

Daisy le rodeó los hombros con un brazo para darle peso a sus palabras. Mirco hizo cara de haberse tragado un litro de sangre rancia por un segundo, y luego se miró los zapatos.

\- Sí. Mejores amigos.

\- Mejores amigos, para la eternidad. Y bueno, mejor amigo. Qué es Maisy.  
Daisy no lo dijo como si fuera pregunta.

\- ¿Tu sabes esa cosa ridícula que hacen los medios y las fans cuando dos famosos son pareja? ¿Cuándo combinan los nombres de los dos en una sola palabra?

_Maisy…Maisy…_

Daisy casi se tira del sofá.

_Maisy. Mirco y Daisy._

\- Ay no, no, ¡No!

\- Daisy, por favor cálmate. Mira. Esto _siempre_ pasa. Los fans ven un video, leen un artículo, empiezan a fantasear y a veces lo que quieren es que tu estés con ellos, pero otras veces quieren que estés con alguien, que porque tienen química, que porque se ven lindos…mejor dicho, siempre tienen razones. Y sí, en el video del coliseo parece que coqueteáramos, y eso les encantó, pero –

\- Ay nooooo…

\- Pero eso es todo.

\- ¿Y si me tratan de linchar cuando se den cuenta de que no estamos juntos?

\- Ellos saben que no estamos juntos, Daisy. Yo se los dije. Eso no va a evitar que los más obsesivos pongan teorías en internet, y tampoco va a evitar que los que piensan que hacemos bonita pareja lo sigan pensando. Así es la fama, te vuelves como un espejo, y todos quieren proyectar sus fantasías sobre ti.

\- Eso suena horrible.

Mirco paró en seco.

\- Sí…la verdad a veces es horrible. Muy horrible…

Por un segundo, a Daisy le pareció que Mirco irradiaba cansancio. Se metió las manos al bolsillo de la capa y suspiró. _En estos momentos sí parece de 250 años_. Pero el momento pasó, casi tan rápido como había ocurrido, y Mirco levantó los hombros.

\- La verdad, por lo menos a mi me han pasado cosas peores. Cuando era electricista tenía el místico don de conseguirme vampiras a punto de divorciarse como clientas, y hace 150 cuando era médico tuve muchas pacientes acosadoras…

\- OK Mirco, que tal si paramos ahí. Tu ego me va a sacar del sofá.

\- Dale, perdón, - Mirco volvió a sentarse – pero a lo que iba es que no tienes que preocuparte. Esto es normal, esto no tiene por qué tener trascendencia, y además que nuestra relación inexistente le encante a las fanáticas significa que va a haber gente defendiéndote si algún día las fans que solo me quieren a mi te buscan problemas.

Eso tenía mucho sentido. Pasaba en el mundo normal todo el tiempo. Daisy no se sentía totalmente convencida, pero entre más lo pensaba, más inofensiva le parecía la idea de Mirco.

Además, aunque sólo fuera a verla gente del Mundo Vampiro, el concierto era un sueño hecho realidad. Bailar y cantar para gente que quería verla, los ensayos, la adrenalina del escenario…

Pero Mirco malinterpretó su silencio.

\- Hagamos algo ¿sí? Comamos y descansemos, y mañana me dices si estás segura de que no quieres que hagamos. Pero te pido que lo pienses durante la noche para yo tener algo que decirle al Concejo antes de las 48 horas. No quiero barrer calles.

* * *

El resto de la noche fue mucho mejor. Daisy atendió videollamadas de su familia, luego de Lucía (quien no dejó de hablar de lo "fantabuloso" que debía ser tener una pijamada de un mes entero con Mirco), y después de mucha insistencia logró hacerla prometer que ella cuidaría a Max. Mirco, Julieta y ella pidieron alitas de murciélago a domicilio, luego sacaron los dulces de sangre coagulada, y el azúcar finalmente le devolvió a Daisy su sonrisa.

Catalina no volvió a salir de su cuarto.

\- Tranquila. _Pap-PAP_. Es parte normal de la pataleta. Ella va a salir de ahí a la madrugada, cuando crea que no nos damos cuenta, se va a atrancar de alitas y en la mañana va a decirnos que no comió porque somos malos hijos y bla bla bla…o de pronto va a seguir sin hablarnos. Pero siempre es una cosa o la otra. _Pap-PAP_.

La casa de los Vladimoff tenía dos pisos y era bastante grande. No fue difícil, en uno de los depósitos del segundo piso, encontrar un ataúd sobrante. Si Daisy hubiera querido, podría haber ocupado un cuarto ella sola, pero a la hora de la verdad le pidió a Julieta que la dejara meter el ataúd a su cuarto. Ya iba a sentirse lo suficientemente sola durmiendo en un sitio extraño.

Julieta aceptó con agrado. Y Mirco parecía dispuesto a cumplir todos los caprichos de Daisy: limpió el ataúd él mismo, le puso sábanas, le preguntó a Daisy si prefería que lo pusieran sobre el sofá de Julieta o contra la pared (Daisy lo quería acostado), les trajo una jarra de jugo de plasma "por si les da sed en la noche" y cuando el cuarto estuvo ordenado, parecía no querer irse.

\- ¿Segura no quieres otra camiseta?

La que tenía Daisy (de Mirco por supuesto) era de Los Tambores Ardientes. Era negra, pero era suave y cómoda. Como pijama, no estaba mal._ Nunca me habría puesto algo así ni para dormir, pero me sirve, que es lo importante_.

\- Sí, estoy segura.

\- Porque tengo más. Muchas más. Si esa no te gusta, puedo traerte otra. No tengo ninguna rosada, pero de pronto una blanca-

\- En serio Mirco, estoy bien. Lo único que quiero es un poquito de silencio.

\- Claro. Pero si quieres –

Al otro lado del cuarto, Julieta salió de su ataúd en un solo movimiento.

\- Mirco, ella ya te dijo como **mil** veces que esa está bien. Va a meterse a un ataúd, no a una fiesta. Por Drácula. _Pap-PAP_. O te vas y nos dejas en paz, o le cuento a Daisy. _Pap-PAP_.

Mirco se puso más pálido de lo normal.

\- ¿Que-qué vas a contarle?

\- Nada. O todo. Quién sabe. Pero si te vas ya mismo, no pasa nada. _Pap-PAP_.

Mirco abrió mucho los ojos y las miró a ambas.  
\- Bueno señoritas, que pasen muy buena noche -

Y corrió pasillo abajo sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. Julieta tuvo que cerrarla, apretándose por encima de la nariz de frustración.

\- Ya no podía más. _Pap-PAP_. No lo tomes a mal, es que en serio quiere que te sientas bienvenida. Pero ya, suficiente. Está exagerando.

\- ...sí. Ya estaba un poquito cansón.

\- Ja. Sólo un poquito, claro. _Pap-PAP_. Además, como está tan enamorado y por ahora sólo quieres ser su amiga, creo que portarse como una mamá es su único desahogo.

Daisy la miró con un poquito de horror.

\- Eh…

\- Es que tener al que amas en tu casa así, no correspondido, tan cerca pero tan lejos, debe ser difícil. _Pap-PAP_.

\- Creí que no ibas a decirme nada.

\- Pues eso es nada – contestó Julieta con tranquilidad - todo el mundo sabe que Mirco está enamorado de ti. _Pap-PAP_. Hasta el mortal, el que te gusta, sabe. Mirco me contó.

Daisy no dijo nada. Julieta tenía razón: un montón de gente que ella no conocía lo sabían, Zaira lo sabía, y sí, seguramente Max también lo sabía, de las pocas semanas en que él y Mirco fueron inseparables. Hasta Lucía lo sabía.

A Daisy le había parecido una locura al comienzo, y una obsesión después. ¿Mirco insistía en perseguirla porque una señora, loca como Miss Augurios, le había dicho algo de unas estrellas? ¿Y lo tenía presente 233 años después? Pero bueno, Daisy había planeado seguir siendo mortal antes de saber si Max sabía que ella existía, así que no tenía autoridad moral para hablar de enamoramientos absurdos.

A la fecha, todavía le parecía un poco loco, pero ya no la aterraba. Incluso había momentos en los que los sentimientos de Mirco le producían una tristeza muy honda a Daisy. Tristeza y ternura. Cada cierto tiempo, durante las crisis (porque _siempre_ era por una crisis) algo pasaba y, debajo de la fijación que le había causado el tatuaje de Daisy y el interés que le había causado que ella no hubiera caído rendida a sus pies, se alcanzaba a ver _algo_. Algo sincero.

_Y eso que sólo se me la mitad de ese cuento. Zaira siempre me ha dicho que Mirco por mi haría lo que fuera, pero que si me lo contara todo me enamoraría de él, y ella ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad._

\- ¿Por qué tan callada? _Pap-PAP_. No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta de que mi hermano te ama. No puedes ser así de despistada.

\- No, no. No es eso. Yo sí sé que Mirco cree que me ama –

\- Él no lo cree. Él lo sabe.

\- Pero como me va a amar, ¡si a duras penas me conoce!

\- Él siempre está pendiente de ti y de lo que haces. Dice que eres muy simpática. Le encanta que seas decidida y que nunca sigas las reglas. También dice que aunque no hubieras tenido el tatuaje, desde que te vio entrar en el café supo que tenía que conocerte.

Tanta información le dio mareo a Daisy.

\- Pero no entiendo, estamos muy jóvenes, y eso de la vidente puede ser cuentos, locuras, y – y-

\- Para empezar, cálmate. Respira. ¿Sí? OK, ahora aguanta. Eso de respirar hondo no funciona. Si sostienes el aire un momento y luego lo sueltas funciona mejor.

Daisy lo hizo, y sí: con cada pausa, el pánico se alejaba más.

\- ¿Mejor? OK. Podemos cambiar de tema. Tienes que olvidarte de la edad que parecemos tener. Yo tengo más de cien años, y Mirco tiene 250. Es cierto que mi hermano no siempre se porta como adulto, pero así hubiera vivido y envejecido como mortal, habría sido el Mirco terco y rebelde que conoces. Es su esencia. Y aunque esa sea su esencia, él se conoce a si mismo muy bien. No puedes vivir 250 años y seguir cuerdo sin conocerte un poquito.

\- Bueno. Es cierto, sigo tratando a Mirco como si fuera igual que yo. Pero es que no sé cómo más tratarlo.

\- Está bien que lo trates así. Le gusta sentirse tu igual. Además, a él lo mordieron a los 17, así que todavía tiene muy presente esa etapa de su vida. Lo que sí tienes que hacer es convencerte de que sabe lo que quiere y lo que dice. Es terco, pero no es tonto, y tampoco es inmaduro.

\- Espérate, ¿a los 17? Pero a los hombres les dan la opción del vampirismo a los 18.

Julieta miró a Daisy con sus pequeños y penetrantes ojos negros. En ese momento, y a pesar de su pijama estampada con murcielaguitos sonrientes, Daisy se sintió intimidada por sus cien años de vida. Pero Julieta cedió a su tic y la imagen de imponencia desapareció. Daisy volvió a tranquilizarse.

\- Ese cuento se lo tienes que pedir tu a él – respondió Julieta finalmente – y por ahora quiero descansar. Seguimos hablando mañana. _Pap-PAP_.

En cuanto Julieta volvió a entrar en su ataúd, Daisy se acomodó en el suyo. Era un modelo viejo, sin aire acondicionado ni todas las cosas que tenía el de ella en casa, pero las sábanas eran de un color rojo muy bonito, y eran muy suaves. Daisy no era una experta en ataúdes ni mucho menos, pero se veían caras.

\- Me imagino que no se te va a ocurrir preguntar – le dijo Julieta desde dentro de su ataúd - pero esas sábanas son de Mirco. _Pap-PAP._

\- Pues sí, me imaginé, pero es que –

El suspiro de Julieta se escuchó a pesar de la tapa cerrada.  
\- Lo que te estoy tratando de decir es que esas eran las que estaban en el ataúd de Mirco hace menos de una hora. _Pap-PAP_. Son caras, le encantan, pero claro, no iba a estarse tranquilo hasta que te las diera a ti. ¿Me entendiste?

\- Si si Julieta. Claro.

_Si yo todavía fuera mortal_, pensó Daisy, _no podría dormir esta noche de lo llena que tengo la cabeza_.

* * *

Llegado el amanecer, Daisy había reconsiderado muchas cosas.

Por ejemplo, tenía que reconocer que Mirco tenía la razón: si le hubieran impuesto su pena original, ella con seguridad hubiera hecho sonar las tres alarmas en menos de una semana y se hubiera condenado a la cárcel por miles de millones de años. Max aparte, todos los escritorios del colegio estaban a menos de un metro de cada uno, y ni hablar lo cerca que tenía que estar de los demás para las coreografías. Y con Pavlova traumatizada y enojada por culpa indirecta de ella y Mirco…uy, mejor ni pensarlo.

También había hecho las paces con su nueva situación. En teoría, ella siempre había sido famosa, gracias a los aportes científicos de su papá, y no había sido tan horrible. Ser famosa por sus propios medios iba a ser diferente, pero por lo menos no iba a estar sola. Mirco iba a tener que acompañarla.

Para cuando llegó la hora del desayuno, Daisy ya sabía qué quería hacer.

\- ¿Mirco?

\- Dime.

\- Acepto.

Al otro de la mesa, Mirco la miró confundido. Julieta y hasta Catalina (que seguía ignorándolos a todos) levantaron los ojos de sus platos para ver qué pasaba.

\- No entiendo Daisy, ¿aceptas otro pancake o algo?

\- No no, lo que quiero decir es que acepto tu propuesta de anoche.

La cara de Mirco se transformó de alegría.

\- ¡¿En serio!? Daisy, no sabes lo feliz –

Pero antes de que Mirco pudiera terminar la frase, un chillido agudo estalló desde la cabecera de la mesa.

\- Yo. No. Puedo. **Creer** – anunció Catalina, con la voz entrecortada por la ira y el llanto – Que sean. TAN DESCARADOS. De comprometerse. Para casarse. Aquí y **ahora**.

\- No mamá no es eso-

\- Aquí. EN MI CASA. En mi mesa.

\- Ay maldita sea – y Mirco se levantó de su puesto – ¡por tanta charla, ahora pierdes el habla!

Los chillidos se cortaron abruptamente. Catalina siguió moviendo los labios y temblando de rabia, pero ya no se oía absolutamente nada.

\- Y ahora que tengo silencio, les voy a explicar a todos. Daisy aceptó organizar un concierto conmigo como parte de su condena.

Julieta hizo carita de aprobación. Catalina, enfurruñada otra vez, fingió que su plato le parecía muy interesante de súbito. Mirco, por su parte, estiró la mano hasta el otro lado de la mesa para que Daisy se la apretara.

\- Trato hecho, socia. Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.

Mirco tenía una cara muy expresiva para ser vampiro, pensó Daisy mientras estiraba su mano para corresponderle. Ni siquiera tenía una sola sonrisa: era como si tuviera mil, y cada una expresaba todo un abanico de emociones. La que tenía en la cara ahora, por ejemplo, era la de un niño que acaba de conseguir permiso para salir a jugar.

En la cabecera de la mesa, Catalina le lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno a las manos entrelazadas en el centro de su comedor y empezó a chillar sin sonido otra vez.

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora:_**

_FFnet bloquea todo lo que parece una dirección de correo o una URL. En su versión original, el correo de Raúl se ve con mejor formato._


	2. El escudo de Perseo

Al comienzo, Daisy tuvo mucho miedo de enloquecerse. Un mes era tanto tiempo, y se iba a perder de _tantas_ cosas – de pronto hasta haría una locura y se trataría de escapar.

Pero Mirco rápidamente consiguió el aval del Consejo, y Daisy pronto estuvo tan ocupada que antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había pasado una semana. Estaba tan sorprendida que tuvo que mencionárselo a su familia en la siguiente videollamada.

\- No te imaginas papá, a veces me da angustia porque hay un montón de cosas que hacer y cada vez menos tiempo. Es como cuando el musical de la Chica Vampiro. Pero bueno, con más complicaciones.

\- Bueno cachorrita, pero eso quiere decir que el momento de volver a vernos va a llegar más rápido.

En la pantalla virtual de filtro rojo, su papá le regaló una sonrisa reconfortante a Daisy. De repente la pantalla se sacudió y la cara de Ulises O'Brian fue reemplazado por la de su abuela.

\- ¡Hola mi vampimuñeca! Acá en la casa estás haciendo mucha falta.

\- Ay abuelita, yo también los extraño mucho.

\- ¿Dónde estas?

\- En el canal abuelita. Estoy esperando que me hagan pasar para una grabación, y tenía un ratito entonces quería llamarlos y verlos.

Daisy estaba acomodada como mejor podía en una silla incómoda en los pasillos del VampiCanal. En cualquier momento alguien podía salir a llamarla, pero en serio extrañaba a su familia y a Lucía. Y a Max…pero a Max no podía llamarlo.

La pantalla se sacudió otra vez y repentinamente era su mamá en la videollamada.

\- Espero que la Catalina Vladimoff esa te esté tratando bien cachorrita. Mira, no he podido estarme tranquila pensando en que de pronto te haga pasar un mal rato, o no te deje comer-

\- Tiene toda la razón – vino la voz de su papá por fuera de cámara – no te imaginas, hace días que no habla de otra cosa.

\- _Ulises_.

\- Pues es cierto, Colmillita. A la hora de acostarse caminas y caminas y hablas y hablas y te preguntas por qué no teníamos casa en el Mundo Vampiro para habernos quedado con la niña allá-

\- Bueno Ulises, suficiente. No me hagas pasar penas.

\- Mami. Mamá.

La pelea en el fondo se detuvo, y su mamá volvió a ponerle atención a la pantalla.

\- Discúlpame cachorrita.

\- Está bien. Y no te preocupes mamá. Ahí hemos hecho algo así como un pacto para no pisarnos los dedos entre nosotras.

Y era cierto. Si ella y Catalina se habían dicho 10 palabras en la semana que acababa de pasar, eran muchas. Se tenían que sentar juntas a la mesa por lo menos dos veces al día, pero con Mirco y Julieta (y a veces Zaira) para amortiguar el contacto entre ellas, el escándalo del primer día no se había repetido.

\- Está bien mi amor, menos mal. Ay, pero lo que yo necesito es que estos días que faltan pasen rápido para poderte volver a ver.

\- Ya casi mamá, ya casi.

Una cabeza se asomó por la puerta más cercana, y un hombre joven con una diadema como de controlador aéreo le hizo gestos.

\- Bueno, ya me están llamando. Un beso. Me saludan a Vicente.

\- Claro mi niña, cuenta con ello.

A Daisy le quemaba una pregunta en la lengua. Miró a su mamá, luego al sujeto en la puerta, y apretó duro los labios._ No voy a preguntar, no voy a preguntar…_

La intuición materna la salvó. Ana miró a su hija fijamente, y luego el video se volvió borroso.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Ya mi amor, es que me estaba escapando con el celular a la cocina. Noellia le está haciendo la comida a Vicente, para cuando llegue del colegio, entonces el olor a cebolla los tiene a todos de huida de aquí.

\- Eres un genio, mamá.

El celular dejó de moverse, y la cara de Ana McLaren apareció con claridad otra vez.

\- Yo lo sé, cachorrita. Ahora ya puedes preguntarme eso que no querías preguntar delante de todos.

\- Mamá… ¿Max ha preguntado por mí?

A Ana se le cayó la sonrisa.

\- Noellia nos dijo que estuvo aquí un montón de veces recién te fuiste a la audiencia. Estuvo acá en la puerta con la hermanita y el muchacho ese de las pañoletas en la cabeza. Pero desde entonces…nadie lo ve.

Daisy cerró los ojos. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y le agradeció a la naturaleza que ya no tuviera lágrimas.

\- Ay mamá…

\- Yo se mi vida. Pero tienes que entender que a los dieciséis años las cosas son muy volátiles. Eso no quiere decir que Max no te quiera, pero a esa edad un muchacho ve una niña y a otra y se despista y se le olvida qué horas son…

Daisy sintió una terrible presión en el pecho.

\- Pero yo nunca me olvido de él mamá, yo nunca me olvido de él, sin importar cuántas cosas me pasen siempre he estado pendiente de él…

\- Sí, es cierto mi amor, es cierto. Pero tu siempre has sabido qué quieres y para dónde vas. Mira, yo no conozco muy bien a Max, seguro es un muy buen muchacho, pero de todas las idas y venidas tuyas con él, a mí se me ocurre que de pronto puede tener un problemita de indecisión.

Ana levantó dos dedos y los separó un poquito. Daisy sollozó.

\- Ay mamita. Pero es que yo siempre he pensado que el amor puede con todo-

\- Y es cierto mi niña, es cierto. Yo te juro que el amor puede con todo. Y cualquiera que te haya visto o te haya escuchado sabe que a ese muchacho tú lo has querido mucho. Ese amor te había llevado a escoger la mortalidad, te dio todo el impulso de protagonizar el musical…ese amor, plenamente correspondido, habría podido con todo. Pero uno no puede obligar a la gente que sienta lo que uno quiere que sientan, chiquita.

\- Yo se que tienes razón mamá – dijo Daisy – pero es que me duele.

\- _Señorita O'Brian, siga por favor._

Daisy ya no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna parte. Quería volver a su casa, o por lo menos regresar a la casa Vladimoff, a esconderse en su ataúd prestado con el cocodrilo morado de Julieta para que la acompañara.

\- Ay mamá, yo como voy a salir allá frente a todos los de producción así toda alterada.

\- Vamos a respirar, y respirando con calma lo logramos.

Entre sollozos, Daisy respiró como le había explicado Julieta, reteniendo el aire en vez de llenarse los pulmones. El ejercicio hizo su efecto: Daisy dejó de sollozar. Pero la alegría que había sentido mientras se arreglaba más temprano esa la mañana no regresó.

\- No se si voy a poder entrar allá a que todos me miren.

\- Yo se que lo vas a poder hacer. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú amas la música, y el amor puede con todo.

Daisy tuvo que reírse. Miró atentamente la cara de su mamá, tan familiar que a ratos a Daisy se le olvidaba lo hermosa que era Ana. Y en esos ojos verdes estaba toda la confianza que Daisy no sentía en estos momentos. _Igual no creo que vaya a poder hacer esto bien, pero por lo menos tengo que intentarlo._

\- Gracias mamá. Te quiero mucho.

\- Y yo a ti, cachorrita. Yo se que duele mucho. Nada duele como el corazón. Pero yo que llevó aquí en el mundo tantos siglos te prometo que eso, dedicarse a lo que uno quiere, es la única cura.

\- _¡Señorita!_

\- Mamita, me van a regañar, me voy volando. Chao, los amo, y luego te cuento cómo me fue.

* * *

Aunque tuviera el corazón hecho tiritas, Daisy puso un pie delante del otro, luego otro, y de alguna manera llegó a la cabina de grabación donde la estaban esperando todos. Mirco arrugó la frente apenas la vio, pero nadie más se dio cuenta de nada.

La consigna del día era el video de la canción que habían presentado en el colegio. Daisy había insistido en que se llamara "Flamenco del Deseo", pero Raúl y la gente de Mercadeo le insistió en ponerle "Comerte Entero". _Yo no puedo creer que hace unos días eso me parecía importante…ahorita mismo no me interesa cómo se llama. Yo sólo quiero salir de esto. Quiero irme a esconder en mi ataúd y que todos me dejen tranquila._

\- Bueno muchachos, tal cual como acordamos, hoy se graba esto. Listos los atuendos, listo el set y las cámaras. Necesito que calienten, pasamos a prueba de sonido, y luego luces, cámara y acción. Daisy, mi princesa de la noche – dijo Raúl con ánimo – necesito que le pongas ganas a la coreo.

De alguna parte de su ser, Daisy logró sacar una sonrisa.  
\- Claro Raúl. Con ganas.

Por encima del hombro de Raúl, Zaira se asomó como un títere.

\- Hola Daisy.

\- Hola Zaira.

Zaira frunció el entrecejo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué le pasaba, Raúl siguió hablando de la orden del día. Producción empezó a animarse. Daisy empezó a sentirse embotada, como viendo todo lo que pasaba desde detrás de la puerta de una ducha.

Hizo los ejercicios de calentamiento por inercia. Durante la prueba de sonido estuvo totalmente ausente – si no hubiera estado tan embotada, se habría sorprendido de haber pasado casi una hora con la mente en blanco cuando por fin las mandaron a maquillaje.

Repentinamente, Daisy sintió que un brazo se entrelazaba con el de ella. Alguien la estaba guiando hacia el rincón donde estaban las mesas de maquillaje

\- Daisy – dijo Zaira, con el mismo tono que usaba cuando los estudiantes de su Curso para Vampiros Recién Mordidos dejaban de comportarse – necesito que hablemos. Tu no puedes seguir así. No hoy.

\- Pero si no pasa nada-

\- Pasa _algo_, y por la cara que tienes, debe ser grave. Así que vamos a sentarnos allí donde están esas lucecitas tan bonitas, vamos a dejar que nos llenen de cositas, y tú me vas a contar qué te pasa a ver si podemos arreglarlo antes de que ruede cámara. Vamos. Y si no me lo dices, voy a buscarme a alguien que tenga el poder de hacer que la gente diga la verdad para que me ayude. Tiene que haber _por lo menos_ uno en este edificio.

* * *

La amenaza de Zaira resultó ser innecesaria: apenas estuvieron solas, Daisy estalló como una represa mal construida. Le habló de los celos de Max, de la rivalidad, de la pelea por la citación y finalmente de su conversación con su familia justo antes de entrar.

\- …y mi mamá me dijo que era un buen tipo pero que no sabía qué quería, y que-

Pero Daisy no pudo seguir por el llanto. Afortunadamente ya no le salían lágrimas, o se habría dañado casi una hora de maquillaje.

Zaira no dijo nada. Simplemente movió la silla hacia el lado y la abrazó. _Debo estar muy alterada si Zaira se animó a abrazarme_, alcanzó a pensar Daisy antes de devolver el abrazo con ganas_._

Zaira suspiró.

\- Mira Daisy, yo no soy muy buena para esto de la emocionalidad. Ni siquiera cuando era mortal. Pero…y no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto…pero yo creo que Mirco tiene razón. O mejor dicho, algo de razón.

\- ¿En qué?

\- Pues en eso que dijo sobre Max y lo poco que te sirve. ¿No te das cuenta? – Zaira le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, claramente incómoda, pero decidida a darle algo de consuelo - desde que nos conocimos estas poniendo tu vida al revés por ese mortal: la bilocación, la consulta con la bruja…es más, me acuerdo que cuando te fuiste al Mundo Vampiro para el matrimonio de tus papás, nos llamaste a Lucía y a mí, y nos dijiste que el favor más importante que querías que te hiciéramos era que lo cuidáramos. ¿Te acuerdas?

\- Sí sí, me acuerdo, me acuerdo.

\- Y bueno, yo entiendo que como te la pasas tratando de evitar que se de cuenta de que eres vampiro, no puede formar parte de tu vida como yo o como Lucía…pero a veces es un dolor de colmillos.

Zaira retiró a Daisy de su hombro con suavidad para mirarla a los ojos.

\- Yo no estoy diciendo que Mirco se haya portado bien siempre. Mejor dicho, estoy reconociendo que se portó mal, terrible, patán como hombre lobo muchas veces. Pero él trata de ahorrarte problemas también. Mientras tanto, ¿el mortal? Para no irnos muy lejos, siendo tu novio y todo, te dijo que, si cantabas con nosotros y con Mirco, te ibas a tener que olvidar de él para siempre.

Daisy miró al suelo.

\- También me acuerdo de eso.

\- Perfecto. Porque yo creo que ahora mismo tienes que archivarlo.

\- ¿¡Olvidarlo?!

\- No no, olvidarlo no. Sólo archivarlo. No pienses en él ni en las cosas que te dañen este momento. De pronto no se dio de la mejor manera, pero con o sin condena, este es _tu_ momento. Vas a salir en televisión. Ahora mismo, como dijo Mirco, Max de la Torre _no te sirve_.

\- ¿No sirve?

\- Créele a alguien que lleva viva siglos. Dentro de diez o veinte o cincuenta años, o cien, te vas a acordar del día que filmaste tu primer video profesional y te va a dar rabia que no disfrutaste el momento por un sujeto que de pronto no esté en tu vida entonces. _De pronto_. Pero así tu y Max estén casados y tengan veinte vampiritos para entonces, te vas a arrepentir de haber pasado un día que tenía que haber sido muy feliz llorando y escondiéndote en los rincones.

\- Mi mamá me dijo algo parecido.

\- Es sabia tu mamá. ¿Entonces? – Zaira le sonrió - ¿Vamos a llorar? ¿O vamos a bailar?

Daisy se volteó hacia el vampiespejo. Su maquillaje era oscuro, por supuesto, pero le habían puesto brillantes, así que no se veía tan lúgubre como siempre. Como la idea era verse como "un híbrido entre bailaoras de flamenco y bailarinas de danza árabe", en palabras de Raúl, el vestuario para ella, Zaira y todas las bailarinas era un top pequeño y una falda voluminosa: pero para la alegría de Daisy, su falda era morada y rosada. Como el video iba a ser a media luz, todo se iba a ver azulado. Por hoy, ella y su amor por los colores pastel podían salir con la suya.

Pero lo que más le gustaba a Daisy era el tocado de cadenas y flores: "como Lilith", había dicho la maquilladora. Tenía una diadema de rosas metálicas, y de la parte de atrás de su cabeza salían enredaderas como cachos.

Daisy no tenía idea como se habría vestido Lilith en la vida real, pero la idea de ser la vampira más anciana le dio una sensación de poder. _Por hoy, vamos a creernos este cuento de que soy ella._

\- A bailar, Zaira. Vamos a bailar.

* * *

El set era una pequeña réplica de la plaza central del Mundo Vampiro, decorada un poco como si fuera Día de Muertos: había guirnaldas, papel picado y cintas de colores.

\- Creo que nunca había visto tanto color acá abajo.

\- Creo que nunca en mi vida había visto tanto color sobre mi persona – dijo Zaira, refunfuñando. Golpeó la flor central de su corona con fastidio. A Daisy le parecía linda, pero Zaira se veía muy ofendida por el rosado fosforescente de la flor.

\- Estas muy linda.

\- Pues me siento como una piñata.

Pero parecía que sólo Zaira opinaba eso: cuando ella y Daisy salieron a la luz, todas las conversaciones se detuvieron abruptamente. Uno de los vampiros más nuevos de producción soltó su cuaderno. Alguien las chifló.

Raúl los llamó al orden antes de que el ruido tomara demasiada fuerza para ser controlado.

\- Cálmense muchachos, no me las intimiden. Me encanta que les guste, eso quiere decir que maquillaje la sacó del estadio otra vez, pero _no me las intimiden_.

Daisy buscó a Mirco con la mirada. Era lo último que debía estar haciendo, y lo sabía. No era correcto que se aprovechara de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo para sentirse bien en un momento de debilidad. Pero Daisy quería saber si todavía había alguien, por lo menos una persona en el mundo, que la viera bonita. Sólo para tener fuerzas de salir a que la grabaran.

Daisy volteó en el momento preciso, justo un segundo antes de que Mirco la viera a ella. Parecía que se había perdido la entrada triunfal, entretenido con un atril que se negaba a pararse, pero ahora sí estaba atento. Sus ojos se encontraron y Mirco se quedó congelado por unos segundos. Luego, como en cámara lenta, se le descolgó la mandíbula.

_Ya. Con eso es suficiente. Ya me siento con fuerzas de salir a las cámaras._ Daisy le sonrió como siempre.

Pero Mirco no reaccionó como siempre. En vez de devolverle la sonrisa y volver a lo suyo, dejó caer el atril sin cuidado y vino hacia ella a paso lento. Sus movimientos tenían un aire de depredador; fue como volver en el tiempo a los días en los que recién se habían conocido, cuando Mirco creía que con encontrarse a solas unos minutos, la magia o el poder del destino o lo que fuera se iban a activar y ella iba a pedirle matrimonio.

Y sin embargo había algo diferente, porque Daisy sabía que Mirco ya la conocía, y Mirco sabía que Daisy no iba a caer rendida a sus pies. Era el nerviosismo de los primeros días, sin el temor que el aire de villano de Mirco le causaba en ese entonces.

Mirco se le acercó con una sonrisa casi felina.

\- Estas muy linda, como siempre.

\- Gracias Mirco.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más, pero Mirco no se fue. Sólo se quedó allí, a una estirada de brazo de distancia pero sin tocar a Daisy. El momento se ponía cada vez más raro. Daisy no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero tampoco quería moverse. _Que raro, casi siempre me entran ganas de correr cuando Mirco se pone así._

De repente una carpeta negra con legajador apareció frente a la cara de Mirco.

\- Bueno muchachos, por favor ahorremos la química para la presentación, ¿sí? Daisy, vas al centro con las bailarinas. Mirco, tu sabes para dónde ir.

Mirco resopló de frustración.

\- Entendido Raúl. Voy.

Pero se alejó con pasos muy lentos.

\- En serio estas muy linda Daisy.

Daisy sintió como si hubiera pasado muy cerca de un calentador, y con cada paso que daba Mirco el frio se le esparcía por la piel. No supo si estaba aliviada o de pronto…un poco molesta de que Raúl hubiera interrumpido el momento.

_A ver, Daisy O'Brian. Tu llevas meses diciéndole a Mirco que sólo lo ves como amigo, que no te moleste, que tu corazón es del innombrable y otra cantidad de cosas. No seas tan mala, tan cruel, tan – tan Marylin de tratar de agitarlo sólo porque estas pasando por un mal momento. Ya sabes que le pareces linda, y francamente eso siempre lo has sabido. Así que acepta el cumplido, sé decente y déjalo ir._

* * *

\- Bueno señores, repasemos la historia – dijo el coordinador de coreografía. Con gestos le pidió a Daisy se acercara.

\- La señorita aquí es Salomé: tiene el poder de la seducción. Ella gobierna una corte de vampiras, en medio de la cual aparece nuestro Herodes (ese eres tú Mirco), pero a diferencia del Herodes bíblico, el nuestro pretende tratar de conquistar a Salomé antes de que ella lo logre con él. La idea es que el público televidente sea partícipe de la forma como estos dos se encuentran, chocan y terminan por seducirnos a todos en el proceso.

Ya habían hecho esto varias veces. La primera vez, Daisy había estado demasiado nerviosa para apreciar el momento: ya no estaba interpretando un personaje, sino que estaba siendo ella misma. Ella misma, pero coqueteando con Mirco. Al principio no se "conectaba" y luego empezó a preocuparse de que Mirco llevara muy lejos la escena, pero la conexión con el "personaje" fue surgiendo por si sola, y Mirco se portó como todo un caballero. Cuatro ensayos después, Daisy estaba impaciente por ponerse la armadura de seguridad que le brindaba ser Salomé.

\- ….bueno, estamos listos para comenzar. Todos a la posición inicial, y empezamos en cinco, cuatro…

Cuando la guitarra y los tambores resonaron por la plazoleta de mentiras y sus pies empezaron a moverse, todos los problemas de Daisy desaparecieron, ahogados por la adrenalina.

A salvo en el trance, Daisy reconoció que su mamá tenía razón. Por más ganas que tuviera de lamerse las heridas una y otra vez, el dolor no se curaba pensándolo y repensándolo, sino haciendo cosas para dejar de sentirlo mientras sus heridas cerraban. En su vida normal era difícil, pero apenas empezaba la música, nada era imposible. _Por esto, por como me siento ahora después de haber estado tan mal, es que espero poderme dedicar a la música el resto de la eternidad_, pensó Daisy. _Esto es como magia._

Sonó el acorde de guitarra que anunciaba su parte de la canción, y Daisy tomó aire:

_Como una leona hambrienta  
Voy a salir de mi guarida  
En busca de tus ojos negros  
Que son los que a mi alma encandilan  
Y cuando estés cerquita mío  
Voy a hacer lo que más te gusta  
Bailar al ritmo de tu cuerpo  
Bien pegadito a mi cintura_

En la estrofa siguiente, Mirco debía unirse a la canción. En los ensayos, Daisy había contado los pasos y las vueltas que debía dar hasta llegar a él, pero ahora dejó que la música le dijera qué hacer, sin conteos artificiales. No tenía miedo de equivocarse, ni de las cámaras: aunque luego todo pasaría, en ese momento Daisy sentía que ni una aparición sorpresa por parte de Max podía derrotarla.

Llegó al punto indicado en un revuelo de faldas. Mirco la estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

_Voy a beber tus besos  
Echar tu boca al fuego  
Voy a morder tu cuello y después  
Voy a comerte entero_

Hace días, cuando Raúl les había explicado la historia que iban a interpretar, Daisy se había indignado tanto cuando le insinuaron que tenía que seducir a Mirco en cámara, que hasta el curtido representante se había intimidado con su ira. Pero Raúl no tenía 100 años de experiencia con celebridades en vano: la tranquilizó, pidió vampicrispetas y un proyector de video, sacó su copia del video que habían hecho en el colegio y le explicó a Daisy a qué se refería.

\- ¿Ves justo en este minuto, cuando él y tú se miran y se sonríen y cantan la parte de 'voy a comerte entero'? A eso me refiero.

\- Pero eso lo improvisamos, Raúl.

\- Y por eso funciona tan bien. Es natural, es sutil, y es lo único que les estoy pidiendo: mira, ni siquiera le tocaste un pelo a Mirco y la gente enloqueció. Esa química es lo que yo quiero ver. Pueden quedarse cada uno en esquinas opuestas del escenario si quieren, siempre y cuando yo vea esa misma pólvora.

Aquí y ahora, con las otras bailarinas a su alrededor, Daisy no quería quedarse al otro lado del escenario. Hizo un arabesco, una frase de flamenco, y quedó tan cerca de Mirco que, si él hubiera querido, habría podido tocarle el hombro a Daisy sin estirar todo el brazo.

Pero la música le decía que con eso era suficiente. Esos cinco centímetros que quedaron entre ellos eran suficientes para contar la historia de esta Salomé.

Daisy se abandonó en la música después de eso. Fue y vino por todo el set, hasta bailó con Zaira (bueno, en la medida en que ella podía bailar con el bajo en brazos), pero siempre regresó a ese punto, a cinco centímetros de Mirco. Mirco sólo la miraba y sonreía, o le mostraba los dientes. Daisy no pudo recordar si eso había hecho parte del ensayo, o si a él también le estaba hablando la música.

_Cada noche, cada día  
Voy a estar dentro de tu vida  
Como mi aliento y tu saliva  
Seré tu sangre y tú la mía  
Y cuando sienta tus latidos  
Será tu piel y mi piel juntas  
Disfrutarán nuestros sentidos  
Jugando a lo que más nos gusta_

Durante el solo de Zaira, Daisy se dio cuenta de que quedaban pocos minutos de vuelo. Se puso triste, pero hasta eso era menos terrible en medio del baile, y resolvió que lo disfrutaría mientras podía.

Llegaron a la última estrofa. Daisy sintió que tenía que hacer algo, pero no estaba segura de qué era. _Hazlo_, parecía susurrarle la música.

_Pero ¿qué hago?_

_Hazlo._

Y Daisy lo hizo: en los segundos finales, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Mirco y dio una vuelta de nudillos. Mirco volteó a mirarla. Cuando la música terminó, se estaban mirando el uno al otro como si no existiera nadie más.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. A Daisy se le hicieron eternos: mientras la adrenalina bajaba y otra vez podía pensar, le pareció que algo se veía diferente.

Su cerebro le estaba diciendo que sí, ese que estaba frente a ella era Mirco Vladimoff. El mismo que a veces hacía pataletas, el que había intentado conquistarla con poesía cursi en clase y que había quedado como un trapeador viejo la noche que Daisy había interrumpido su serenata con un baldado de agua fría.

Pero por unos instantes, no parecía el Mirco de siempre. O más bien sí: pero esa cara de siempre la hizo sentir diferente. ¿Eran sus ojos?

Pero eso fue todo lo que Daisy logró procesar antes de que el auditorio estallara en aplausos. Raúl salió corriendo hacia ambos ("¡si no fuera vampiro les daría un abrazo a los dos!"), los bailarines se dispersaron, y producción descendió sobre ellos en júbilo.

\- Yo creo que las ediciones y las retomas van a ser mínimas. Excelente. _Esto_ es trabajar con profesionales - celebró Drago cuando logró atravesar el mar de gente.

\- Ay sí - dijo Zaira con esa sonrisa de colmillo a colmillo que sólo le salía de vez en cuando - no puedo creer como improvisaste ese baile, Daisy. Yo no suelo decir esto, pero que bueno que te encanta saltarte las reglas.

\- Pues claro - vino la voz de Mirco a espaldas de los tres - por eso es que la quiero tanto. Como amigo, digo.

Daisy se sacudió la leve perturbación que le causó la voz de Mirco y se abandonó a la alegría triunfal de sus amigos. Había cosas que pensar, muchas cosas, pero sólo por ese instante eligió aferrarse a lo que quedaba de la adrenalina del baile.

* * *

Esa noche, mientras Julieta no estaba (seguramente visitando a Vicente en el mundo mortal), alguien golpeó a la puerta del cuarto.

Daisy ya tenía puesta la pijama, pero sólo había una persona en la casa con deseos de verla, y a esa persona no le iba a molestar que estuviera en pijama.

\- Siga.

Mirco asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

\- ¿Se puede?

\- Es tu casa Mirco, puedes andar por donde quieras.

Mirco hizo un gesto de _OK, tienes_ _razón_ y entró al cuarto. Llevaba una carpeta y su vampicompu bajo el brazo.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es de lo que te vengo a hablar: nuestros posibles beneficiados. No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que espero que podamos escoger una causa esta misma noche para que Raúl los contacte por la mañana.

Durante toda su vida mortal, Daisy había pensado que todo vampiro vivía cómodo y bien: si podían vivir sólo de sangre, si no se enfermaban ni necesitaban bañarse, Daisy no creía que pudiera haber pobres o necesitados entre ellos.

Unas cuantas visitas al Mundo Vampiro le habían demostrado lo equivocada que estaba. Claro, había subsidios para la sangre artificial y la fórmula de su papá (tenían que existir, para evitar un estrepitoso regreso a la Edad Media), pero también había desigualdad y pobreza. Había vampiros abandonados por su familia humana por su condición, había enfermos mentales y enfermos físicos (aunque ya ningún enfermo tenía vampiritis, menos mal). Si lo miraba de cierta forma, los problemas vampíricos tenían un detalle que los hacía peores que los de los mortales, por lo menos a veces: los vampiros no podían escapar de su situación con la muerte.

Daisy no había pensado mucho en esta parte del trato que tenían con el Consejo Vampiro en su primera semana, ocupada como estaba con los ensayos, pero mientras pasaba las páginas de los folletos y revisaba páginas en internet, sintió alivio. Si este concierto era el hit que todos le vaticinaban, iban a poder hacer bastante por alguno de los grupos necesitados del Mundo Vampiro.

\- OK, yo creo que podemos descartar estos – dijo Mirco, separando un pequeño fajo de folletos – la mayoría son fundaciones enormes que no necesitan más ingresos y algunas que no entiendo cómo consiguieron constituirse. Como ésta, por ejemplo: Fundación Tecnicolor, por un Mundo Vampiro con una paleta de colores más amplia.

\- Yo apoyaría esa causa.

\- Muy chistosa. Cuando seas grande y trabajes le puedes dar todos tus ahorros, pero por ahora tenemos que encontrar una nos guste a los dos.

Descartaron una fundación que quería darle a cada vampiro su propio mortal hipnotizado ("como fuente de alimento amigable con el medio ambiente"), una que quería fondos para instalar una luna artificial en el Mundo Vampiro, y otra que abogaba por los derechos de las videntes a participar en juegos de azar.

\- Están vetadas de rifas, loterías y casinos desde el 1600, ya te imaginarás por qué.

\- Eso tiene sentido. Me imagino que el dueño de esta fundación es una vidente.

Debajo de un folleto para uno de los vampihospitales más grandes del Mundo Vampiro, Daisy encontró uno de colores sencillos y diseño regular. Era de una fundación que acogía niños mordidos a tan corta edad que no podían valerse por sí mismos.

Daisy lo ojeó rápidamente. Eso, que alguien pudiera morder a un niño tan pequeño que no pudiera hablar, no se le había ocurrido. Las reglas establecían que los hombres podían decidir si querían ser o no vampiros a los 18, las mujeres a los 16, y siempre con consentimiento tanto de quien mordía como de quien iba a ser mordido.

_Pero bueno, existen los Vamplox. Y seguro existen casos como el mío, cuando hay un accidente y los padres no soportan la idea de perder a su hijo o hija. _Daisy había tenido la dudosa fortuna de tener la edad correcta para su mordida, pero ¿y si el accidentado hubiera sido Vicente? Daisy no habría culpado jamás a sus papás por morderlo a los diez años. Era una edad muy tierna para irse del mundo.

Pero claro, las víctimas de los Vamplox no tendrían la suerte de la familia O'Brian. Un niño mordido a los seis, a los cuatro incluso, iba a estar condenado a limitaciones importantes por el resto de la eternidad. ¿Y cómo haría un niño eterno para encontrar el amor de su vida? Las implicaciones eran bastante terribles.

\- Mirco, ¿qué opinas de este?

Mirco recibió el folleto con mirada contemplativa.

\- Hm. Pues, por como se ve el folleto, no tienen un departamento de mercadeo, a diferencia de muchas otras de estas. Y eso de los infantes vampiros es todo un lío.

Daisy pensó en Julieta, pero prefirió no preguntar. Seguramente había una historia que explicaba por qué Catalina había mordido a su hija tan temprano. Daisy señaló el folleto de la fundación de infantes vampiros.

\- Esa me gusta.

\- OK, entonces a mi me gusta también. Mañana se la llevo a Raúl, hablamos con ellos y vemos qué nos dicen. Se me ocurre que están necesitados, así que no creo que nos rechacen.

Mirco le sonrió y empezó a recoger el reguero de papeles que habían dejado encima del escritorio de Julieta. Mientras estaba ocupado, Daisy se aprovechó de la oportunidad para mirarlo.

Era el Mirco de siempre. Tenía la piel pálida, como todo vampiro. Tenía una nariz grande pero recta, como de estatua romana, y tenía labios delgados. Sus ojos siempre habían sido objeto de confusión para Daisy, quien nunca había logrado discernir de qué color eran: al comienzo habría jurado que eran amarillos, luego le parecieron negros, y por estos días se inclinaba a creer que o eran grises o cambiaban de color de vez en cuando. El pelo, largo hasta los hombros, seguía siendo castaño claro.

Sí, era el mismo Mirco de siempre. Así que Daisy no podía explicarse qué había pasado esa mañana durante la grabación.

\- ¿Mirco?

\- Dime.

\- ¿Tu no notaste nada raro hoy en la grabación?

Mirco hizo una cara muy extraña. Si no hubiera sido porque estaban hablando de algo totalmente inocente, Daisy habría creído ver culpa en su expresión.

\- No, no noté nada. Es más, pienso que todo nos salió bastante bien.

\- Si, yo sé, no digo que algo haya salido mal. ¿Pero no sentiste nada raro? ¿Hacia el final?

\- …no. No, y creo que es mejor que me vaya antes de que Julieta regrese y me eche como ayer.

Mirco recogió los folletos con menos cuidado y más velocidad que antes. Daisy lo miró extrañada.

\- Pues si te hace sentir mejor, Julieta ya me contó ese todo del que tenías miedo.

\- ¡¿QUE?¡

Daisy no pudo contener la risa.

\- Cálmate, es un chiste. Sí hablamos de ti, pero Julieta no me dijo nada que yo no debiera saber.

\- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Mirco con una risa nerviosa - ¿Y como qué debías saber?

\- Pues que ella te quiere mucho, que eres muy buen hermano y que eres muy maduro, aunque no lo parezcas.

Los nervios se evaporaron de la expresión de Mirco.  
\- ¿En serio dijo todo eso?

\- En serio. Puedes estar tranquilo.

Mirco sonrió para si mismo. Daisy adivinó que se sentía orgulloso de tener todo el afecto de su hermanita.

\- Bueno, suficiente emoción por una noche. Nos vemos en la mañana.

\- Buenas noches. Que descanses.

Daisy lo observó con cuidado mientras salía. Lejos de las luces y la música, se le hacía aún más increíble que lo que había visto en el escenario en realidad hubiese pasado. Tal vez había sido la emoción, la adrenalina y claro, la música. _Voy a estar atenta la próxima vez que ensayemos esa canción, para ver si tiene algo raro, una nota que le cause alteraciones a los vampiros o algo así._

Daisy estaba tan ocupada pensando en el misterio que no se dio cuenta que llevaba horas sin pensar en Max.

* * *

**_N de la A:_**

_Daisy y Zaira estarían vestidas como en el video oficial de "Comerte Entero", que lamentablemente no puedo enlazar aquí porque FFnet bloquea los URLs._


End file.
